


Something on Your Mind

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [17]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Emotional Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Olive and Nick have a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something on Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink bingo prompt "emotion manipulation."

Peter's on his second drink when they walk into the club, hand in hand, tall and gorgeous, and Peter sure as hell isn't the only one who notices them. Even the bartender rakes his eyes over Olive, lingering long enough that Peter wants to come over the bar and explain the error of his ways. Peter settles for glaring and swirling the scotch in his glass.

They settle at the far end of the big L-shaped bar, just at the corner of Peter's vision, just where he can see how close they stand to each other. How Olive lowers her eyes and looks up at Nick though long, dark lashes. How Nick grins at something she says and kisses the tip of her nose. How they lean into each others personal space in a way that screams, "together." Peter stares straight ahead at his own frowning reflection, but he can still hear Olive laughing, and the sound thrums across his nerves. He waves the bartender over to refill his glass and sneaks glances at them out of the corner of his eye.

Peter's down to the last of his drink when they break away from the bar and head to the dance floor. He turns on his barstool and follows their progress, watches the sway of Olive's hips. Nick's arm is slung possessively around her waist, long fingers splaying over the black fabric of her dress where it's stretched tight across her stomach. They weave through the sparse weeknight club goers and find a spot where he has a clear view of them. Peter doesn't bother to disguise his stare now, just watches them openly.

The beat of the music is slow, relentless, and they move in time with it, hips swinging together. Olive loops her arms around Nick's neck, and in her heels they're the same height, faces level and foreheads leaning together. Nick's hands drift from the small of her back over her ass, pulling her closer. Peter watches where their bodies meet, and heat flares through him, low and ugly, lust tinged with jealousy.

Olive finally looks his direction, a glance over her shoulder though, and smirks at him, one eyebrow raising. Nick's got a matching smirk on his face, and leans close to Olive, rubbing his cheek against hers before turning to catch her lips. It's a quick, teasing kiss, but it makes Peter's fingers tighten into a fist, makes him want to growl. He wants to stalk over to them and push them apart, grab Olive and bury his fingers in her hair and pull her to him. Grab Nick and shove him against a wall, grind their hips together until they're both gasping. It's a delicious mix of wanting them both, being jealous of them both. Either way, he wants them both pressed against him.

He meets Nick's half-closed and heavy-lidded eyes, and he knows that even without the low light of the club, Nick's pupils would be blown wide, dark pools eating up the blue of his eyes. He knows Olive's would match. She proves it by turning in Nick's arms, a slanting, seductive smile on her face. Nick's hands drop to her hips, and she hooks one arm behind his neck. Nick brushes his lips over her ear, and she grins at whatever he whispers. They're moving towards the door, and Peter follows, not thought at all, just chasing their siren song.

They've got a good enough lead that by the time Peter gets to the darkened parking lot, Olive has Nick pinned to the SUV, kissing him hungrily. Peter growls at the sight, pushes against her to get his lips on Nick's in a sloppy kiss. Olive's breath is hot on his face, tongue scraping against the stubble on his jaw before licking their mouths where they meet. The slick-hot touch shatters his control and the lash of emotion across their connection makes them whimper.

Olive curls her mind around the heat of Peter's jealousy, letting the orange-tinged flames of it lick against her. This close and Peter feels Nick directly, not just through the proxy of Olive's mind, feels his love and amusement. Peter can't even tell if they're touching each other anymore, but they have to be, they can't get this deep in each others minds otherwise. They spiral together, lust and jealousy and underneath it all, twisting through everything, is the deep devotion that binds them together. The rush of it is blinding, spiking pleasure through them that explodes behind Peter's eyes like a supernova.

The lights in the parking lot are flickering erratically and he blinks his eyes open again.

Olive grins at him, burrows closer to Nick as they lean against the SUV and try to catch their breath. "That was fun."


End file.
